


Closeted

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: What happened when Melinda sent Aragon and Boleyn to a closet.Missing scene set during my Six Reacts fic
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsuo_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuo_1/gifts).



> Natsuo_1 I hope this is up to your expectations! It's short, sorry! also ik I said this might not come out for awhile but I saw a chance to procrastinate on hw and I took it 😅

"SO HELP ME GOD I'LL-" Aragon yelled, but was cut off when Melinda snapped her fingers and she disappeared.

And reappeared in what seemed to be a closet with _her_. She growled and lunged for Boleyn (which was impressive because there wasn't that much space for her to. You know. Lunge). Aragon reached for Boleyn's neck but abruptly stopped a hair-width away. She grunted, straining to strangle the other queen's throat. Nothing happened. Boleyn simply raised her eyebrow. 

"Good effort," she said, grinning. Aragon glared back. She leaned back, resigned to the fact that she was doomed to be in this closet forever with _her_. The yellow queen crossed her arms and pressed her lips together. The two stayed there for some time, quiet. 

"I'm sorry, ok?" Boleyn spoke up, her voice a whisper. "I'm sorry I ruined your marriage." 

Aragon's face softened. "I DON'T forgive you, but it wasn't much of a marriage to miss." 

Boleyn grinned again, and Aragon felt herself blush. She scrunched up her nose, causing the other queen's grin to widen. 

"You look _adorable_."

"I have a reputation to uphold, you know, if we ever get out of here," Aragon reminded Boleyn. "The other probably expect me to hate you, and I don't blame them." She gave the other a half-hearted glare. 

"Fiiiine, you just HAVE to pretend you hate me when we both know you don't," Boleyn smiled broadly, and Aragon smiled with her. "And for the record, I don't think Melinda expects you to hate me." The two laughed. 

Boleyn bit her lip, leaning forward slightly. Aragon couldn't comprehend what was happening until she was back on the couch with "Don't Lose Ur Head" playing its last notes. Her eyes widened, catching up with the rest of her body, and she flushed. No one noticed except Boleyn, who winked, and Melinda, who pulled out a contraption and pointed it at them.

Huh. Maybe Boleyn was right. Melinda was a strange one. 

**Author's Note:**

> validation is appreciated
> 
> ty for reading and have a great day!


End file.
